


Take My Hand

by Spectator142



Series: SinJu One-Shot Pack [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectator142/pseuds/Spectator142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it that keeps you going? What is it that motivates you? When I watch you in public, you present yourself with such passion and sureness. Yet, when you present yourself when you think you're alone, I start to wonder if there really is anything for you in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Short Story, Judal's POV. I really enjoy writing these even though I know I should really get to working on Shattered Memories.

What is it that keeps you going? What is it that motivates you? When I watch you in public, you present yourself with such passion and sureness. Yet, when you present yourself when you think you're alone, I start to wonder if there really is anything for you in this world.

I step down from my hiding spot and walk over to you. Your eyes widen in fear as you stand up abruptly. You say my name with such hatred when you speak. You start talking with a deadly tone as you ask why I'm here. All I do his stare into your eyes and hold out my hand to you. "You might not want to conquer the world with me, but surely there's something I can give you." 

You slap my hand away and scowl at me. You pull out your sword and hold it to my throat as you say that I'm a lying brat. I keep my calm composure and try again. "I know you have a longing for something, Sinbad. I just don't know what it is. But whatever it is, just tell me and I can give it to you." 

You stare at my hand and your scowl turns into a look filled with fear and hurt. I continue to stare into your eyes as I smile warmly. You ask me why I'm offering you my hand. I just shake my head and extend it further. "Because I'm an idiot for not accepting yours." 

You looked at my hand and then reached yours out to touch it. You slip yours into mine and smile. "This." "What?" "I want this, Judal." I follow your gaze and look down at our hands which are now held together. 

I smile at your request and nod. "Anything for you Sinbad." I walk closer to you and wrap my arms around your neck as you wrap yours around my waist. Now I know, you do have something. 

You have me.


End file.
